Sandwich panels, which can be engineered for high stiffness and low density, are used in many applications such as for interiors, exteriors, and/or supports in vehicles and buildings. Sandwich panels have two skins and a core. The skins typically are rigid and form the panel's sides (the largest area sides, also called the facings of the panel). The core is typically a lightweight structure that spans between the skins, for example a honeycomb structure, a corrugated structure, a foam, or other filler material.
The composition and arrangement of the skins and core provide potentially enhanced strength and stiffness relative to solid panels. However, the individual components may be substantially weaker than the sandwich panel as a whole. Hence, to couple sandwich panels to other structures, generally, one rigidly couples to both skins of the sandwich panel. For this purpose, sandwich panels may include internal frames, blocks, inserts, etc. that span between, and are bonded to, the skins in certain regions. Sometimes, sandwich panels are fabricated without any significant internal structure except the core. In this case, passages may be formed in the panel to receive inserts and/or filler material. The internal structures (e.g., frames, blocks, inserts and/or filler material) are designed to provide the support needed to attach fasteners to the sandwich panel and to transfer forces through the fastener to the panel.
One type of bracket that connects to sandwich panels is a saddle bracket, a bracket with a U-shaped profile that is configured to wrap around an end region of the sandwich panel, covering both skins and an edge surface. Saddle brackets typically have aligned holes in the spaced-apart arms of the bracket, with the holes aligned to allow a fastener to pass through the aligned holes and a passage in the sandwich panel, thus securing the bracket to both skins of the sandwich panel.
However, use of such saddle brackets is cumbersome, requiring some sort of internal structure in the sandwich panel to support the fasteners. This may involve drilling passages in the panel and bonding inserts into the passages. It may involve fabricating or selecting sandwich panels with appropriately placed frames and/or internal blocks. Additionally, it may involve attaching fasteners to the bracket on both facings and/or securing fasteners from both sides (facings) of the panel (e.g., where the fastener is a bolt-nut combination).
Therefore, there is a need for improved saddle brackets and methods of assembling brackets to panels that simplifies preparation of the panel and assembly of the brackets and/or bracket-panel assemblies.